


Morning Love

by inlovewithhisblueeyes



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Cum Play, Daddy Kink, F/M, Femsub, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithhisblueeyes/pseuds/inlovewithhisblueeyes
Summary: August shows his feelings through actions not words. 18+ Only
Relationships: August Walker x Reader, August Walker x You, August Walker/Reader, August Walker/You
Kudos: 15





	Morning Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut for Henry and his characters. However, this is not my first rodeo with smutty goodness.
> 
> Warnings: Smut {fingering, p in v} MaleDom/FemSub, Daddy Kink, Barely there Cum Play. 18+ Only

Hands skimming across my skin awaken me from my slumber. My bleary eyes fight against my mind to open as a bewhiskered face kisses down my neck. Goosebumps rise in their wake and a moan begins to form at the back of my throat. His thumb just barely passes over the spot where I need him most. It seems he’s in the teasing mood today.

I must hold back the urge to whine and pout for it will only extend his game. Torture is the art form he truly excels at. I can almost hear his voice echoing in my ear.

_“Patience, princess.”_

I feel him smirk against my skin as if he knows exactly what’s on my mind. His nimble fingers sweep past my pearl twice more before retreating. I want to scream in frustration, but I bite my lip. I can’t give in, not yet. He bites my ear before his husky voice slips out. I feel him press his erection against my ass.

“You’re learning, pet. It’s about time. You get what I give when I give it.”

I want to open my mouth to thank him but he captures one of my pebbled buds between his fingers and squeezes. Only a gasp leaves my lips. He chuckles darkly while his hands continue their torment, never lingering on one spot for too long. After what feels like a lifetime, his fingers return to my core. They just barely prod my wetness before they’re yanked back. I let out a feral hiss and twist under his grasp.

“Ah ah ah,” he chides before pinning me back where he wants me. 

A lone word forms at the tip of my tongue. I’m helpless to keep it from spilling out. 

“Please,” I murmur.

“What was that, darling?”

I have to force myself to try again. I need his touch to return to my hot cavern. 

“Please touch me sir,” I all but beg.

He tsks at me while his mind mulls over his many options. I shudder to think of all the torment his beautiful mind can come up with.

With a sigh, he acquiesces. “Since you asked so sweetly, princess.”

His fingers slither down my body back to my waiting petals. My clit throbs under his gentle touch. He starts off lightly still content on teasing me for as long as possible. His sharp canines press into my throat as he gradually picks up the pace. Breathy moans fall from my lips and I try to restrain myself from squirming. It’s too much, yet not enough.

“Sir, please. I need it,” I cry.

“It can mean a lot of things. Try again.” 

A lone finger slips into my hole, distracting me from replying. I squeak as he pinches my button.

“Your cock, sir. I need your cock.”

My answer must have pleased him for he slips another finger inside. The stretch is nothing like my own fingers and barely close to the feeling of his cock. I let out a whine as he lazily pumps them in and out. The palm of his hand grinding down against my clit.

“Pretty please, daddy. I need you to fill me with your cock.”

I’m desperate at this point. I’m inches from the edge, but I can’t get there without him buried deep inside me. It’s the only way I can cum now. He’s trained me well. His fingers are quickly pulled from deeps and I feel the bed shift behind me. One hand grabs my thigh and moves it on top of his. 

The head of his cock just barely brushes my weeping hole and I’m a mess. 

“Please, daddy,” I whine.

He quickly sheaths himself inside me and groans slip from both of our lips. I try to wait for him to move, yet I can’t refrain myself from trying to move my hips against him. A swift swat to my thigh deters me from trying further.

“Patience, princess.”

Once he finally moves, he sets a brutal pace. His coarse hands roam my body, squeezing every bit of flesh they can grasp. I feel the edge growing closer, a blazing fire licking every inch of my soul.

“Daddy, I’m close.”

“Hold it,” he huffs burying his face in my neck: kissing, biting, and soothing every mark his wicked mouth makes. 

I want to scream that I don’t want to wait. I have to be good for I know he’ll quickly take his gift away. Then I’ll be left to spend my day desperately on the precipice. My walls maddeningly clench around him.

“Hold it, sweetheart. Don’t you dare cum until I say so.”

Tears form at the corners of my eyes as I bite my lip raw. His breathing becomes more ragged in the coming moments and I know he’s close too. He moves to kiss away the tears that have started to stain my cheeks. 

“Now be a good girl and cum,” he commands as his hips begin to sputter.

“August,” I wail as my orgasm crashes down on me. 

His own end following right behind. He continues to thrust his cock into my pussy as if he’s trying to make sure his seed stays in. A few prods more before he finally stops. A symphony of collective pants fills the room as his arms wrap tightly around my quivering form. 

His actions speak the words his lips have yet to reveal. 

_August Walker loves me._


End file.
